the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Matthew Anirr
"Słuchaj to nie dar szczęścia, tylko zajebisty przypadek, okej?" Matthew Anirr Nazywam się Matthew Anirr, jestem Bogiem Dobra i twoim światłem. Jestem jedynym, który może wejrzeć do waszych serc, by je zmienić. Wystarczy mi zaufać, proszę podaj mi swoją dłoń. Charakter Jestem osobą radosną, która uwielbia żartować nawet w najcięższych chwilach. Niestety często unosiłem się gniewem w własnej rozpaczy, ale przecież traciłem własną rodzinę i byłem tak słaby. Dziś mogę powiedzieć, że nadal każdy skrywa w swoich sercach pewną słabość, w tym temacie zawsze będę poważny, bo kiedy muszę walczyć za rodzinę, wiem jedno, nie moja siła o tym decyduje, a serce każdego z nas. Śmierć Za Życia Śmierć jest oklepana, wiele razy opowiadałem o dniu swego odrodzenia. Zostałem powołany, by zmienić Koszmar jak każdy z legend. Moja śmierć była początkiem czegoś nowego, ciężko mówić, że to Monika mnie zabiła, bo tak bardzo mnie kochała. Teraz już wiem, że to mój promień z serca zniszczył wszystko, łącznie z osobą, która tak pragnęła mojego serca. Zdobyła je, lecz nie wydzierając go z mojej klatki, po prostu w nim trwała. Opinia Czy należał się mnie tytuł Wybrańca? Czy to wszystko co mnie spotkało to moja historia? Moja zasługa? Chyba was dupa piecze, to wy dokonaliście razem ze mną nie możliwego. Kto jak nie my. Wiem jedno to my zmieniliśmy Koszmar! Jako kapłan miałem za sobą wiele pytań. A jedno najważniejsze brzmiało tak... Kim Jestem? Odpowiedzi szukałem po trupach swoich bliskich, w krwawych walkach, po rozpaczliwe noce. Do dziś pamiętam, jak chciałem się poddać, siedziałem pod jednym z drzew w Krainie Mroku. Wystarczyło się zastrzelić, lecz ona przy mnie była, dawała mi siłę, chodź nie miałem pojęcia kto nad mną czuwa. Stanąłem do walki, zaliczyłem wiele upadków, tak wiele, że już nie czuje bólu łamanych kości. Jako wybraniec zmieniłem z wami losy jednej krainy. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Koszmar nie kończy się na jednej krainie, poczułem strach, nim było zło panujące wszędzie. Jednak postanowiliśmy walczyć, czemu mnie to nie dziwi. Musiałem zejść z sceny, bo pojawił się ktoś bardziej wyjątkowy niż ja. Odwaliło mi, bawiłem się w zjebanego papieża myśląc, że to jest moje miejsce, lecz zaślepiony tym co uzyskałem, zatraciłem pewną część siebie, ona się narodziła, kiedy zrozumiałem, że muszę chronić swoją nową rodzinę za wszelką cenę. Poświęciłem wiele istnień, czy to oznacza, że jestem potworem? Mogę stwierdzić, że tylko prawdziwe potwory w Koszmarze osiągną sukces, dlatego mordowałem, stałem się tym, czym nie chciałem się stać, rękawice kapłana zostały splamione krwią wielu istnień, wojny mnie zmieniły, musiałem stać się silniejszy, pragnąłem potęgi, tylko by was chronić, nie chciałem jej dla siebie, lecz to mnie zgubiło, naraziłem was, dlatego musiałem za was oddać życie. Wtedy zrozumiałem kim tak naprawdę jestem. Urodziłem się, by was chronić jako Bóg Dobra, syn Lightini oraz Marcusa. Moje fałszywe nazwisko zgniotłem, by odrodziło się prawdziwe. Nazywam się Matthew Luke Anirr i to moja historia, moja opinia, która nie jest zwykłą legendą... Zdolności Otwarte Serce : Istoty o niskim poziomie mroku ulegają mojej światłości nawracając się, zaś te, które upadły w mrok nie przepadną w nim dzięki mojej zwykłej zdolności, iż wskoczę do ich serca, by wydrzeć ich za wszelką cenę. Błyskawica Kary : '''Potwory, które przepadły w własnym mroku z własnej winy, muszą zostać ukarane, dlatego jestem wstanie wytworzyć błyskawicę, im większe zło w sercu wroga, tym błyskawica staje się większa i dotkliwsza. '''Odrodzenia Dobra : Moje serce podczas specjalnej zdolności zwiększa moją potęgę, wyciągam z niego Ostrze Iskry Życia, często nad mocą nie panuje, często widzę mroczki przed oczami, lecz i tak zaryzykuje własnym życiem, im bardziej brnę, tym bardziej tracę kontrolę, jak przesadzę i stracę kontrolę staje się wyrocznią dobra, która ma cel, który sobie wyznaczyłem. Przemiana Iskry : Elein nauczyła mnie jednego, jeżeli chcę oszukać wroga, muszę zmienić swoją postać, jestem wstanie stać się wybraną osobą. Niestety jestem wtedy tylko marną kopią nie posiadającą takich samych zdolności. Klucznik : Po skupieniu się w mojej dłoni pojawia się Włócznia Odrodzenia, która wiele razy służyła mi podczas walki, lecz podczas zwykłej zdolności pow wbiciu jej w ziemię moje łańcuchy tworzą pole ochronne wszystkich co są w aurze mojej zdolności, niestety nie mogę wtedy walczyć, wyciągnięcie włóczni z ziemi wyłączy zdolność, a wtedy osłabnę...Dodam, że ostro... Latarnia Latarnia? Zdziwię was, zawsze mnie interesował płomyczek w niej, iż nie potrafi mówić, próbowałem wszystkiego, nawet rdzeń nie potrafi zaradzić na brak mowy 手袋 (Tebukuro). Tak potężny Bóg w Koszmarze jak ja... a nie potrafi pomóc swojej małej towarzyszce, która ocaliła mi życie nie raz. Przemieniała się zawsze w rękawiczki. Od dawna latarnię odłożyłem na bok. Tebukuro pracuje jako służka u mnie w pałacu, lecz bywają momenty kiedy zabieram ją na wyprawę, a wtedy czuje strach, że ją stracę. Smok Kampus to potężny smok, który zawsze o mnie dbał, nie raz przynosił mi jelenie, bym coś zjadł. Wiem słodko z jego strony, tylko wiecie. Ja nie jadam padliny? Dlatego często to on zjadał wszystkie jelenie. Jak go poznałem? Toczył walkę z dwa razy większym smokiem, chciałem mu pomóc, lecz ten odtrącił mnie ratując mi życie przed tym dużym bydlakiem. Kiedy się obudziłem, Kampus wpierdalał tego dużego smoka. Niesamowite, wtedy jakoś powstała między nami więź, do dziś jestem mu dłużny. Mój gruby przyjaciel, co ja bym bez niego zrobił, linie światłości są wolniejsze niż mój smok!